


New Year's Parties Don't Always Suck... (Except When They Do)

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Business AU, CEO!hyunwoo, Gay, Heavy Drinking, M/M, New Years Eve party, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, Unexplained Background story i guess, Workplace Romances, lots of gay, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: Hyunwoo hates having to play the role of the stuffy CEO just because his fathers the owner. Luckily, thanks to some fantastic friends he manages to let loose and ring in the new year in the best way possible.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	New Year's Parties Don't Always Suck... (Except When They Do)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written in around ~6 hours, unedited and unbeta'd so sorry for that but i hope the story is still enjoyable anyway! 
> 
> Happy New Year Everyone! 
> 
> May 2021 bring you more stories of your favourite ships/tropes. 
> 
> Lots of love, ❤❤❤❤

“It’ll be fun!” Hoseok promised, eyes sparkling with excitement as he shrugged a leather jacket on over his white button down, “Office parties are never fun…” Hyunwoo warned spritzing himself with a musky smelling aftershave as he leant back into the apartment calling for Jooheon. “I’m almost ready!” he whined as he appeared in the doorway throwing a grey suit jacket over his shoulder and holding his arms out expectantly. Hyunwoo eyed him up and down suspiciously, “What?” he asked crossing his arms disapprovingly as he scanned the younger male up and down, he looked great, but he also looked like he was trying to make an effort and that was never a good thing.

“He’s asking if he look’s good” Hoseok supplied unhelpfully rolling his eyes as Hyunwoo grunted at him. “I’m aware, I’m not completely socially inept… why?” Hyunwoo demanded glaring down at Jooheon, “Cause Changkyun’s going to be at the party” he admitted shuffling his feet awkwardly like a naughty child being scolded by his parent. “As your boss I cannot approve of this office relationship” Hyunwoo announced flatly as he opened the front door ushering his two friends out. “Ah but as your boss he can’t forbade them, it’s not in the company policy that you can’t date” Hoseok added with a cheeky wink as he flounced past grinning devilishly. “Is that true?” Jooheon stuttered out, running after Hoseok instantly, Hyunwoo regretted ever setting up an Office New Year’s party as he flicked the light off and slammed the door shut behind him.

The party was lively, as you would expect a full company party to be. Hyunwoo leant against the bar observing, most had separated into factions, the art and design department were on the dance floor singing and screaming excitedly, as you’d expect. Administrations and Marketing had pushed two tables together and were sitting round as if they were at a sophisticated dinner party and HR were pushed into a corner, watching everyone judgementally. “Good to see you sir” Minhyuk said smiling brightly, damn happy little Minhyuk. He had been specifically assigned to Hyunwoo to try and ‘raise his spirits’ and ‘make him more approachable’, thus far he had been nothing but overtly perky at an unreasonably early hour and a massive pain in Hyunwoo’s arse, always reminding him to smile and ‘not to use that tone’.

“Good to be here” Hyunwoo said feigning a smile as he lifted his drink in a form of half toast before taking a sip, “Is it?” Minhyuk asked, his tone sickly sweet despite his intentions being to irritate Hyunwoo further. “No” Hyunwoo admitted with a shrug as he downed his drink in a heartbeat, grinning down at Minhyuk who was frowning up at him, “You do realise you are only allocated three alcoholic drinks this evening, you have a reputation to maintain” he scolded pushing his silver frames back up his face. “That’s bullshit!” Hyunwoo spat, resisting the urge to slam his fists into the counter, he refused to be reduced to a tantrumming toddler, especially in front of all his staff.

“You know I don’t make the orders” Minhyuk says primly, “I just get paid to enforce them” he added as he gently patted Hyunwoo’s arm. “I know” Hyunwoo growled back as he eyed the crowd with great scrutiny anything to avoid Minhyuk’s pitiful gaze, he caught sight of Hoseok towering above a small group of people the other side of the dance floor. “Now if you’ll excuse me” Hyunwoo said bowing slightly, “It is a party after all” he grinned, saluting at Minhyuk as he strolled away, tucking his pride neatly back into his pocket.

“Hey!” Hoseok beamed as he came closer grabbing a tall glass off the table and thrusting it into Hyunwoo’s hand before gazing over his shoulder, he was a great wing-man, he always knew to be on the lookout for Minhyuk or President Son. “You’ve met Hyungwon right?” Hoseok said gesturing to the tall dark haired man standing opposite, as if Hyunwoo could forget, Hoseok mentioned him thirty-million times a day, _every day._ He had his long black hair slicked back behind his ears, two small diamonds shimmering from each lobe. He was a man of elegance and grace and he looked particularly… _expensive_ tonight in a black suit with gold flower detailing stitched up the left side of his jacket.

“Of course I do” Hyunwoo scoffed, shaking the others hand firmly, “I hired him” he added with a smile, the natural goofy kind that would make Minhyuk cringe and remind him that ‘he isn’t in college anymore’ but what Minhyuk didn’t know, didn’t hurt him. “Mr. Son” Hyungwon said bowing low, his voice like velvet, “You can call me Hyunwoo” he said struggling to make it sound like a request isn’t of a reprimand, something he wasn’t all that good at. “Where did Joo wander off to?” Hyunwoo asked raising an eyebrow expectantly as Hoseok gleamed scarlet, “He went to the administration table to find Kyunnie” Hoseok said with a shrug, his eyes still fixated on Hyungwon who seemed to be staring into space to ease the tension between the three on them. “I’ll go find him” Hyunwoo grinned, rolling his eyes as he gave them both a nod and disappeared.

He let out a sigh of relief, a large portion of the admin and marketing team had made their way over to the dancefloor. Hyunwoo swiped a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and flopped down into one of the many empty seats, relishing in the few seconds of silence. He watched the large group of people dancing, having fun, and smiled proudly, at least this would be good for morale he thought. Someone cleared their throat impatiently behind him and he flinched at the sudden sound nearly spilling his drink, “Hey!” he retorted back glaring up at the man accusingly. He simply crossed his arms, looking annoyed as he glared down at Hyunwoo, “Can I help you sir?” Hyunwoo asked slightly amused, the other man tutted, his eyes sharp and dangerous as he shifted onto one hip sassily. “Yes actually that’s my coat you’re sitting on” he demanded tapping the back of the chair irritably, “Well you could have just asked me to move” Hyunwoo reasoned jumping out of his seat and spinning to face the man.

He was surprised to find himself towering over the other, his eyes were still flickering with anger, his nostrils flared but he had a beautifully sharp jawline and large plush lips that were currently pressed together in a tight line. “ _Well…_ ” he drawled, “You could have looked before sitting down” he spat back tartly. “You’re correct, I could have” Hyunwoo said with a shrug, “But I didn’t because it’s a party without a seating arrangement” he reasoned fluttering his eyelashes innocently watching with glee as the other gripped his coat tighter, his annoyance visible.

“You little shit” the man muttered to himself before taking a deep breath, “I didn’t realise you were on the party planning committee” he whined back sarcastically and Hyunwoo felt a flame flicker in his chest, it was cruel in a way, but it had been so long since he was able to just _talk_ without following an internal script that winding up this employee, that he didn’t recognise and that _clearly_ didn’t recognise him was just too much fun. “I didn’t realise we had such a rude employee” he retorted crossing his arms and scowling lightly, “either did I” the man spat back a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips. “What department?” Hyunwoo asked casually, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The man had the audacity to scoff, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yoo Kihyun, lead receptionist” he said jerking his hand forward, he tilted his head to the side plastering a fake smile on his face, “And you are?” he said his voice high and strained, as if being polite was difficult for him. Hyunwoo went to open his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by an overexcitable Jooheon, appearing out of thin air, “EARTH TO SON HYUNWOO! I’ve been calling you for ages!” he gasped, red faced and out of breath. He watched with wild amusement Kihyun’s eyes darted between the two of them and the realisation set in. Kihyun’s face contorted with shock and confusion, he both paled and burned red with embarrassment all at once. “Jooheon don’t be rude I was talking” Hyunwoo said snapping back into his CEO demeanour with ease, “Have a wonderful evening… Kihyun wasn’t it?” he said with a wink as he followed behind Jooheon chuckling to himself, leaving Kihyun standing there gaping at him like a goldfish.

“What were you doing?” Jooheon asked arching an eyebrow suspiciously as he looked back at Kihyun, “Talking to an employee, why?” he asked as Jooheon shrugged, “He looks like he just saw a ghost” he reasoned and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but laugh this time, the alcohol making his head feel fuzzy and his chest warm. “I don’t think he realised I was the CEO” he grinned, looking back at him bemused. “Ohhhh” Jooheon grinned revealing deep set dimples in both cheeks, “I want you to come meet Changkyun he works in reception!” Jooheon gushed excitedly, “Reception you say?” Hyunwoo said smiling lopsidedly, “Do tell me more” he said following behind Jooheon.

*********

Hyunwoo lost count somewhere around his seventh drink, what was the point of paying out for an open bar if you couldn’t make the most of it? He was still trying to keep his composure despite his brain feeling a bit hazy, especially because Minhyuk was watching him like a hawk from the back doorway prepared to escort him home at any second. His glass hit the counter with a clink as he fumbled slightly, supressing a hiccup. “Sir” a bodiless voice floated around Hyunwoo and he smirked to himself before he heard it again, he jerked his head upright coming face to face with Yoo Kihyun. “Ahhh… it’s you, the receptionist” he said raising his eyebrows cheekily as Kihyun blushed, rearranging his shirt frantically, “Look, ah, I wanted to apologise for earlier, I was rude, and I wanted to say sorry” he said bowing low causing his thin white shirt to flex and strain against his muscles. “Don’t be” Hyunwoo chuckled, his voice an octave lower than usual as his eyes scanned the man hungrily.

“Ah??” Kihyun said looking visibly confused as Hyunwoo grinned up at him, his eyes scrunching up into little crescents. “Don’t be sorry just because I’m the CEO, you had every right to be annoyed that was an expensive coat I sat on. I like a no-nonsense man that stands up for himself, I’m proud to have you as an employee” Hyunwoo slurred, he attempted to stand up clutching at the counter fearfully. “Thank you…. Sir… are you ok?” Kihyun asked, his brows furrowing in concern as he reached out, gripping Hyunwoo’s elbow cautiously. “Just a little dizzy” Hyunwoo chuckled, trying to sound more care-free than he felt, his head was spinning, and he felt like his heart was about to fall out of his butt. “Sir?” Kihyun repeated now tugging Hyunwoo’s arm around his shoulder.

“Where are we going?” Hyunwoo giggled into Kihyun’s ear, he dragged his eyes open to see the tail end of the event hall, they slipped through a set of double doors into a hallway. The walls and lights were a dazzling, clinical white that seemed intent on assaulting Hyunwoo’s senses, he felt himself wobble clutching onto Kihyun tightly. “Sir how much have you had to drink?” Kihyun asked, his voice laced with concern, “Maybe I should find Mr Lee?” he queried and Hyunwoo nearly tripped over his own feet as he shook his head disapprovingly, “No! Anything but that!” he begged as they collided with the bathroom door, shakily shifting into a stall. He felt his weight shift as he fell back onto the toilet closing his eyes. “I’m limited to three drinks” Hyunwoo explained, barely able to contain the laughter bubbling inside his chest, “Hmm… yes and how many did you actually have?” Kihyun said as he pressed the back of his hand against Hyunwoo’s forehead. “Lost count!” Hyunwoo spluttered out between laughter, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. “Don’t move!” Kihyun demanded with a hefty sigh before slyly slipping out of the stall.

Kihyun returned after what felt like an eternity with his sleeves rolled up showcasing some wonderful arm muscles and a wad of wet paper towels that he used to carefully dab Hyunwoo’s face with. “Are you taking care of me?” Hyunwoo slurred, smiling goofily as Kihyun flinched away, his ears tinged pink as he finally smiled back a broad toothy smile that made him look ten years younger. “Yes sir, I am” Kihyun giggled sweetly, “ _Sir, sir sir_!” Hyunwoo taunted smacking Kihyun’s hands away playfully, “You called me a little shit earlier and now you won’t stop saying sir like its some kind of kink!” he howled with laughter, his sober self was curled up somewhere deep within his consciousness, taking notes to torture himself with tomorrow.

Kihyun’s cheeks burned beetroot as he stared down at Hyunwoo in shock, “I’m calling you sir because you’re the fucking CEO!” He whined running his damp hands through his chestnut brown hair. “And?” Hyunwoo spat back sassily, fluttering his eyelids as he shrugged “My names Hyunwoo… Hyun… woo!” he repeated slowly, tapping Kihyun on the nose for good measure. “You are my boss, in fact you are my bosses, bosses’ boss, so I will call you sir” Kihyun snapped, pinning Hyunwoo’s arm to his side as he continued dabbing at his face and forehead with cold water. It was actually quite sobering, apparently not enough as Hyunwoo blurted out, “If you keep calling me sir I’m going to get hard and no one wants that right now” he smirked as Kihyun gasped followed by a yelp as he accidently jabbed Hyunwoo in the eye causing his vision to blur.

“Oh shit! Sir I’m so so sorry! Fuck!” Kihyun screeched jumping forward as he gently patted Hyunwoo’s eye, checking meticulously for any bits of tissue before drying off the stray droplets of water that had trickled down Hyunwoo’s cheek. Hyunwoo froze, biting back a groan at the feeling of the man’s body pressed close against his, fighting the urge to reach up and pull him closer, to smash their lips together eagerly. “Ah… sorry” Kihyun said suddenly as Hyunwoo opened the sore eye, releasing his lower lip, “It’s fine… thank you really” he sighed pushing his palms into his eyes and rubbing like an overtired child. “If Minhyuk saw me wobble like that I would have been chucked into a limousine and carted off like some kind of disgrace” he laughed but it came out ghostly, there was no happiness or heart to it.

“Seriously?” Kihyun asked he slunk down onto the floor hugging his knees. Hyunwoo hadn’t noticed how confined they were until now as he sat up staring at the bottle green walls in disgust. “Yeah… god forbid I’m not prancing around like a lord every second of my life” he whined, and he twiddled his thumbs together awkwardly. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, it wasn’t my intention, I haven’t been this drunk since college… and well, my filter seems to be malfunctioning” he chuckled smiling warmly down at Kihyun, “Thank you, I truly am grateful for you helping me and you can take me to HR Monday if you want too” he said, Kihyun scowled back at him, his eyes unreadable.

“Don’t do that, switch it off, go back” Kihyun demanded prodding at Hyunwoo’s arms and sides as if searching for some kind of ‘off’ switch. “Do what?” Hyunwoo shrieked, as Kihyun’s fingers brushed over his abdomen and tickled down his sides, “Be ‘Mr.CEO’!” Kihyun whined as he finally settled on tapping Hyunwoo on the nose, “I liked Hyunwoo more” he grinned revealing small, pointed teeth. “Even when he crudely came on to you?” Hyunwoo said, his ears burnt as he avoided Kihyun’s gaze, “Especially when he came on to me” Kihyun admitted, his voice barely a whisper as he squeezed Hyunwoo’s knee. “Well I’m glad to see you feeling better, _sir_ ” Kihyun said with a wink as he unlatched the bathroom latch, “See you out there” he said before he disappeared from sight. Hyunwoo sighed to himself as he fixed his jacket, preparing to go and face the world.

************

“Where on earth have you been?” Hoseok demanded crossing his arms in an attempt to look intimidating, “Freshening up” Hyunwoo grinned, “Like you even noticed” he added rolling his eyes as Hoseok stuttered over his words in an attempt to argue back. “How’s Hyungwon?” he asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively causing Hoseok to panic even more, “We’re fine” he croaked awkwardly as a loud chorus of screams echoed around them. “You’re going to be so proud of us” he beamed as he interlaced their fingers dragging Hyunwoo towards a nearby table, Jooheon and the boy he recognised as Changkyun were sat chatting, both waving politely as they passed by.

“Wow, a table I paid for, wonderful” Hyunwoo drawled sarcastically as Hoseok slapped out at him playfully, “Shush!” he said pressing a long manicured finger against his lips, he lifted the white table cloth gently, revealing Minhyuk, sound asleep on the floor, his silver frames askew on his face and an abandoned jacket placed across him. “Your babysitter is _preoccupied_ … have some fun” he said with a wink, slapping Hyunwoo’s shoulder cheekily. He threw himself down in the seat beside Jooheon twining his arms around the youngers neck, “Thank you” he whispered into his ear releasing him and nodding at Changkyun respectfully, “Had a good night?” he asked watching as Kyun visibly sighed. “Yeah… we have” he said squeezing Jooheon’s hand tightly.

“I’m glad, that’s kind of the point of the party” Hyunwoo smiled as Changkyun shrugged, “Well it’s easy for you… you’re the CEO you don’t have to worry about pissing off your boss” he said grinning, a lopsided smile that was somehow endearing. “If anything I get in more trouble” Hyunwoo said chuckling to himself, “Who’s your boss, I’ll give them a word of warning” he added with a wink as Changkyun’s eyes grew wide. “That would be me” Kihyun said with a tut as Hyunwoo swivelled in his seat looking up at him, “You better treat this boy well then” Hyunwoo said gesturing in Changkyun’s general direction, eyes never once leaving Kihyun’s.

“I might consider it” Kihyun said grinning back, “I just came to thank you for a wonderful night, I’m thinking of heading home” Kihyun added bowing low. “It’s not even midnight yet” Hyunwoo spat defensively as he jumped out of his seat, any attempt not to come across overeager had gone out the window. “I plan to be in bed in my pyjamas by midnight, thank you though” Kihyun explained tilting his head to one side as he smiled with his eyes. “Well then… I wouldn’t want to intrude on your evening, let me walk you out” he said letting his tongue flitter over his bottom lip hungrily. “That would be lovely, evening gentlemen” Kihyun said bowing to the others in order before turning on his heel and sauntering away leaving Hyunwoo to scramble after him.

“Do you really have to go?” Hyunwoo whined, jutting out his bottom lip as Kihyun eyed him suspiciously, “Do you really run this company?” Kihyun snorted, covering his mouth to suppress his laugh as he placed a hand on Hyunwoo’s chest gazing up at him with dark, needy eyes. “Yes” Hyunwoo retorted, leaning forward, and letting a hand rest against Kihyun’s hip, his touch so light it was barely there, as he waited for permission. “Do you really want me?” Kihyun asked chewing on his bottom lip expectantly, Hyunwoo felt his fear dissolve as he closed the space between them, kissing Kihyun passionately. Kihyun melted into his touch, gasping as he pulled away, “Not here we could be seen!” he hissed as Hyunwoo chuckled to himself, his fingers slowly tracing the sharp line of his chin absentmindedly.

“Where then? I can’t leave without being seen… unless you want to fuck in a storage cupboard” Hyunwoo whined childishly, grabbing a fistful of Kihyun’s arse. “That’ll do” Kihyun said breathlessly grabbing hold of his shirt and dragging him towards a nearby door. It was dark and Hyunwoo smacked his shin into something he was almost certain was some form of mop bucket as they collided with the back wall, desperately groping at one another all fingers and thumbs not really achieving much.

“You really want to do this?” Hyunwoo said slamming his head back breathlessly as Kihyun fiddled with his belt buckle, “Obviously… _sir_ ” he slurred sarcastically as his fingers brushed over the throbbing bulge in Hyunwoo’s pants, he sucked in an excited breath hissing as his dick broke free from its fabric confines only to be devoured into the warm of Kihyun’s mouth without warning. “Ah fuck…” he murmured, fisting his hands into Kihyun’s hair as he bobbed his head up and down, flicking his tongue along his length in a way that made Hyunwoo shudder with pleasure.

“Ki…” Hyunwoo groaned as he felt his length slide down the back of Kihyun’s throat causing the words to die in his throat. “ _Yes sir_ ” Kihyun murmured sending electricity buzzing through Hyunwoo’s veins, “Fuck” he moaned as Kihyun continued relentlessly swirling his tongue around his head, taking his length deeper, in a way that was so painstaking slow yet thrilling. Hyunwoo felt his orgasm build as Kihyun gently wrapped several skilled fingers around the base of his cock as he began jerking to the same rhythm. “No, no... fuck..ki!” Hyunwoo gasped fighting the urge to thrust deeper in his welcoming mouth. Kihyun threw his head back releasing him with a slight ‘pop’ sound that echoed around the room making them both giggle childishly. “I’m going to cum if you don’t stop that” Hyunwoo scolded as he took Kihyun by the hand lifting him up onto his feet. “And?” Kihyun taunted raising an eyebrow “that was kind of what I was going for” he said squeezing Hyunwoo’s cock as he fluttered his eyelids. Hyunwoo let out a groan of desperation as he smashed his lips against Kihyun’s, slamming him into the wall, palming at his cock through the fabric of his expensive suit. Kihyun let out a lewd moan, thirsting into his palm eagerly, “I wish I could fuck you” Hyunwoo moaned, flicking Kihyun’s shirt buttons open with ease as he latched onto the exposed skin nibbling and kissing hungrily.

“Who said you couldn’t?” Kihyun teased, leaving a trail of scorching hot kisses along Hyunwoo’s neck as he ground his body against Hyunwoo, aching for some for of touch as he shifted searching for some form of friction. “You always carry lube and condoms with you to work parties?” Hyunwoo asked, his giggle turning into a growl as Kihyun bucked his hips upwards, rubbing their erections together. “I acquired some” Kihyun murmured against his ear, gasping happily as Hyunwoo finally clawed at his trousers tugging them down his thighs eagerly. He wrapped his hands around Kihyuns leaking cock, jerking once, twice, enjoying the feeling of Kihyun gasping and shuddering into him as he physically begged for more. “Needy aren’t you?” Hyunwoo hummed rubbing his thumb gently over Kihyuns head watching as his face twisted with pleasure, his eyes rolling as he threw his head back. “You ready?” Hyunwoo asked nipping ag Kihyuns lower lip, he nodded staring down at Hyunwoo through heavy lidded eyes, he released Kihyun as he fumbled to remove his own trousers and pants. 

“I am NOT getting on that floor though” Kihyun growled as he stepped out of his trousers, picking them up and throwing them over Hyunwoo’s shoulder carefully, “No one said you had to” Hyunwoo chuckled clashing their lips together, lifting Kihyun and pining him against the wall with ease. Kihyun dug a handful of foil packets out of his jacket pocket slamming them into Hyunwoo’s shoulder, “Fuck me already” he whined as Hyunwoo nibbled his bottom lip, begging for entrance which Kihyun happily allowed, smirking as Kihyun gasped and moaned into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. “patience” Hyunwoo teased using his free hand to stroke down Kihyuns soft thighs, teasing him slowly. 

Hyunwoo struggled to rip the packet open, using his thighs to hold Kihyun up so he had both hands free. He growled with frustration as he ripped the foil open with his teeth squeezing a large portion of lube onto his fingers, he looked up to see Kihyun watching him, drunk with lust as he nodded. Hyunwoo slowly circled Kihyun’s tight rim with before slowly pushing a long angled digit in, kissing Kihyun though the initially shock and pain, he ate up all the little mews of pleasure Kihyun released. His senses that were once numbed with alcohol were now sharp and careful as he listened intently, making sure not to hurt Kihyun as he slowly began to move. “I’m not made of glass” Kihyun whined breathlessly, begging into Hyunwoo’s ear “harder” he whined as Hyunwoo began to speed up searching for his magical spot. He gently slipped a second finger in, rolling them backwards, chuckling to himself proudly as Kihyun began to gasp and shudder under his touch. He began attacking that spot relentlessly watching as Kihyun’s cock throbbed between them, untouched and desperate.

“Do you like that?” Hyunwoo purred and Kihyun nodded, throwing his head back into the wall, “Yes sir” he whimpered and Hyunwoo felt the knot in his stomach tighten, “I need to fuck you.. now” Hyunwoo demanded, carefully removing his fingers as he ripped into the condom packet, his hands shaking with desperation. “Yes, fuck, please, please…” Kihyun said arching his back, “Please what?” Hyunwoo growled biting down on his neck as he lined himself up with Kihyun’s tight entrance.“Please sir” Kihyun shrieked out as Hyunwoo slowly pushed himself deeper, sinking Kihyun down onto his hard length. He was tight and warm, and he fought back the urge to thrust deeper, harder instantly. “Ok… move” Kihyun purred digging his nails into Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders.

“Are you sure?” Hyunwoo asked, littering soft kisses across his neck, “Yes” Kihyun whined writhing needily as he shifted further down onto Hyunwoo’s cock, “Fuck” he hissed, bracing himself against the wall as he began to rut his hips into Kihyun furiously, every lewd sound escaping his lover only fuelling his need as he chased his high, slamming into Kihyun harder and harder. “Hyunwoo…” Kihyun mewled breathlessly as his thighs began to shake, “fuck yes, I’m gonna cum” he moaned as his body began shuddering around Hyunwoo as he came undone. Hyunwoo let out a sigh of relief, Kihyun looked beautiful, head lolling with each movement, his lips curled at the edges in a smile, his hair completely dishevelled. “Cum for me sir” Kihyun said through rattled breaths and Hyunwoo shuddered to a halt as he finished on command. They stayed there for a moment, struggling to catch their breath still plastered against the wall like some kind of abstract art when a loud clock chime followed by echoes of squeals of delight from next door woke them from their high.

“What’s all the noise?” Kihyun said as Hyunwoo tentatively put him back on his feet, “Happy New Year Mr Yoo” Hyunwoo grinned as he held out a towel he had found nearby, “Well… happy new year to you too… _sir_ ” Kihyun giggled, pulling Hyunwoo into a long needy kiss, “we should do this again sometime” Hyunwoo grinned against Kihyuns lips as he tutted gently, “I’ll her to check your schedule” he teased with a wink. 


End file.
